The Falling Game
by HopelessXDayXDreamer
Summary: Ever since she met Yami and Hikaru, Kyo's life has been in danger. But, with her friends protection, she manages to stay alive. Until now. Kyo is dead. but she isn't done fighting. Death doesn't always mean the end. Sometimes it is only the beginning. Naruto Modern AU. SasuSaku, NaruXHina,GaaXOC KibaXOC ItaXOC
1. Falling in the Black

**Title: **The Falling Game…

**Notes: **So the concept of this story came in a dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. So far I feel very proud of this one. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any mistake you may find. Feedback would be highly appreciated. Also, I would like to thank Yami Mizuna, DeathChibiNeko16 and Dr. Captain Pepper for all their help and advice. Without them this story would be nothing.

**Song Title Inspiration: **Falling Inside the Black- Skillet

The song itself may not be a great fit but The title spoke to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto. I do own Kyo Izumi and all of the Ocs. Yami Mizuna belongs to Yami Mizuna and Hikaru Sabeji belongs to DeathChibiNeko16

"Talking"

_thinking_

**_inner voice/ demon voice_**

**Chapter Summary:** _False Safety..._

* * *

**Chapter one… Falling in the Black...**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Rain crashes against the window of Kyo's small studio apartment adding to the already creepy atmosphere. The power in the entire building had went out less than an hour ago, leaving the poor easily frightened girl in darkness. Usually she had a number of battery powered lighting systems near by for the kind of situation, but she was entirely too frightened to move. Curled in a ball underneath her thick bed covers, she curses herself for reading so many creepypastas. There is a sudden flash of lightning, causing the room to lighten for a millisecond and the shadows to dance evilly. Immediately after, the tremendous boom of thunder. Kyo shrieks. She cannot take it. If she stays alone in this apartment any longer, her poor little heart is going to give out. Reaching a shaking hand from her small suffocating sanctuary, Kyo grabs her cell from the near by nightstand. Opening it she presses speed dial to the only person willing to come over at this time of night. Her best friend, Yami Mitzuna.

She picks up on the third ring.

"What is it Kyo?" She sighs. As over dramatic as ever, the younger woman sobs in relief.

"Yami-chan!" She cries. "I need you!"

There is a moment of silence on the other end.

"You were reading scary stories again weren't you." It's more a statement than a question because Yami already knows the answer.

"Hikaru made me do it!" She cries immediately placing the blame on their green haired friend. "And the power went out in the whole building! I'm shrouded in darkness!" Yami sighs again. Apart of her wants the girl to suffer and learn her lesson. But, …she can't. Kyo was always there for her.

Hell. She almost died for her...

Comforting the little scaredy cat was the least she could do.

"I'm on my way. I'll bring the usual stuff. So prepare the pillow and blanket fort." "Oh. Thank you so much! This is why I love you!" Kyo cries happily and extremely grateful, temporarily forgetting her gut wrenching fear.

"Alright see you soon scaredy cat." With that Yami hangs up effectively stopping Kyo form scolding her. She hates being called that.

Mostly because it's true.

Puffing her cheeks out in minor annoyance, she turns off the screen and tosses it aside. It bounces on the edge of the bed then falls onto the floor. Kyo stars in the direction it fell, wondering if she should pick it up.

Nah. She'll just get it later.

With the reassurance that one of her friends is coming to her rescue...again, she finally extracts herself from underneath the pile of blankets she had been hiding under. The cool air feels wonderful on her overheated, slightly sweaty skin. The feeling doesn't last long. She can practically feel the evil little monsters that hide in the darkness move in closer now that she has abandoned her safe haven. Heart seizing in panic, Kyo scrambles off her bed and into her tiny kitchen to retrieve the lantern she has under the sink.

Clicking it on, the bright white/blue LED lights cuts through the darkness like a knife, banishing the creepy atmosphere and allowing the panic-stricken girl to relax. Violet eyes scan the now bright room. Nothing is there. Nothing is going to jump out and attack her. No Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, or Smile Dog. She is safe.

It takes no time for her normal cheery attitude to return.

Going back into the kitchen, Kyo rummages under the sink again and comes out with another lantern and a large heavy duty flashlight. They would definitely provide enough light for the rest of the night. After placing one on the shelves of her large books case that acted as a divider for her "bedroom" and "livingroom" and the other on her small coffee table, Kyo sets about building one of her famous pillow and blanket forts. There is another flash of lightning. But Kyo isn't scared this time. She feels safe. So safe that she doesn't feel the danger standing on her balcony.

Kyo stands back and looks at her colorful plush paradise. "Perfection~." She sings happily, clapping her hands in satisfaction. "Now I need to find that portable DVD player… I'm pretty sure it runs on batteries..." Lost in thought, Kyo absently grabs the heavy metal flashlight from off the kitchen counter and goes over to one of her many storage bins.

For about the thousandth time, lightning flashes illuminating the world outside and even adding more light to her tiny home. Just as the thunder booms, almost loud enough to shake the entire seven story building, two inky black, shadow like creatures come crashing through her sliding glass door. Even though she is no longer scared, Kyo can help but shriek in fright. She never had been a fan of thunder. Still, she doesn't know the extent of the danger she truly is in. It isn't until she feels the pinpricks of glass raining down on her, that she knows something is wrong.

_Geeze did the thunder blow out my window?! _She wonders. The twisting of her insides tells a different story though. Slowly turning around she comes face to face with her worst nightmare.

Kyo's heart skips a beat.

Here violet eyes widen as true fear sets in.

No…

This isn't right.

There Is light…

She was _safe..._

Two black...beasts stand ready to attack a few feet away from her. Kyo is shocked into paralysis.

It is a stand off. Both sides still. Waiting for the other to react first.

A situation Kyo is all too familiar with. It doesn't stop the fear, but it does allow her to react better. Even as her heart pound inside her ribcage almost wanting to burst through her chest and she feels as if she'll black out at any moment, her mind is working overtime.

She had fought vampires, werewolves, and even half-demons for Kami-sake! So she could take on whatever these...things are. She just needs a plan of action. And a weapon.

Everyone knows the best weapons are blunt objects, sharp objects and fire.

A bright light flashes out of the corner of her eye. Linkin Park's "Numb" starts blaring from the speakers of her phone, startling all of them.

"Oh no…" Kyo whispers.

The black beasts lunge at her, snarling hungrily. Kyo dives towards the phone, but one of them cuts her off; it's black ink like teeth snapping barely inches away from her face. On instinct, she swings the flashlight at it. Much to Kyo's surprise, it splatters into a puddle of ink in front of her.

W-what?

The other one snarls at her, enraged at the loss of it partner. It comes at her, claws extended. Kyo rolls away. Righting herself, she throws the flashlight, but the beast had learned from it's partners mistake. It dodges and the light slams into the wall, leaving a hole. Now it's just angry.

Okay bad idea.

Bad bad idea…

The black puddle bubbles and slowly takes it's original form. And just like that it's two against one again.

Kyo curses under her breath while forming a new plan. _Shelter...I need shelter… _She thinks. Without warning, Kyo sprints towards the bathroom. The monsters take off right after her. One lashes out and catches the back of her leg. She cries out in pain, but manages to make it inside. Before the evil creatures can follow, she slams the door and locks it. The pound on the weak door, snarling angrily. Demanding to be let in. Kyo shakes her head, muttering even more obscenities, some that would make even a certain silver haired masochist proud. Looking down at her leg, she winces seeing the three deep gashes.

Blood is getting everywhere.

"Ah..Ah fuck..damnit! Okay. okay. okay. Don't panic. Yami s on her way. I just have to bid my time." She looks at the rattling door warily. "Please hurry Yami…"

Having a vampire and a half-fea for best friends had taught her two things.

One: Danger is everywhere.

The months of peace and quiet had made her comfortable. She had let her guard down. Lesson learned. If she makes it out alive, Kyo would make sure to always stay on her toes.

Two: Always be prepared.

Now **that** is something she did not forget. She made sure to always keep bandages and other important items hidden all over. Just in case.

After banaging her leg, Kyo looks under her sink for something to defend herself. Surprisingly, she finds a zippo lighter.

When did that get in here?

Suddenly, idea sparks in her mind.

The pounding gets more insistent and cracks begin forming in the weakened wood. Gulping, Kyo grabs a tall can of hairspray and positions herself against her bathtub.

There is no other exit. She knows her only way out was through that door. Stealing her nerves, Kyo readies herself for the inevitable. Her eyes harden as she glares at the trembling door.

Those bastards are in for a major surprise when they bust in here.

Any minute now.

The cracks get bigger. The door bends under the unyielding weight, ready to fall off its hinges.

Kyo snaps open the zippo and flicks the flame to life.

Almost…

Almost….

The door crashing down barely touching her. Immediately, they come charging in ready to end her. Without hesitation, she pushes down on the cap. The combustible vapor and flame combo sends a ball of fire in the monsters direction, engulfing them, burning her in the process. They immediately turn into a puddle of black ink. Kyo smiles in triumph. Though it is a bit strained.

The smell of burnt ink hangs thickly in the air around her.

A sudden wave of nausea hit her. Hard.

Kyo gags. An even stronger wave of dizziness follows.

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick." She groans softly. Standing on shaky legs, she stumbles out of the bathroom. Her vision is really blurry. Did she lose a contact? She slips in the warm remains of the beasts and falls to her knees. Why does her head feel cloudy. She won. There should be no reason to feel faint. She shakes her head trying to clear it.

There is a loud pounding on her door. For a long second she fears that more have come to back the other two up.

"Hey! Miss! Are you okay in there?!" One of her neighbors calls through the door. Kyo laughed humorlessly, though it sounds more like a sob.

Well it's not some evil inky shadow monster… A small part hoped it would have been Yami though.

She tries to reassure them, but talking just seemed to exhausting. Another wave of dizziness hits her. So hard she sees black dots dancing before her eyes. Reaching up a trembling ink stained hand, Kyo grips the edge of the sink and pulls herself up.

"S-something...isn't..right." She whispers. The banging on the door continues, becoming more insistent. Kyo feels to...to _tried_ to answer them. Her body feels as if it's being smothered by giant cotton balls.

_Maybe...I just need some air…_

Decision made, she crawl/walks towards her busted balcony doors. Outside the rain still pours down in sheets, soaking her glass littered floor.

Making her way outside , Kyo cuts her feet on broken glass. But she doesn't feel it. She can't feel anything really. Not the biting chill of the air as it wraps around her short and camisole clad body. Not the rain as it soaks her to the bone.

Nothing.

Deep down she knows something is terribly wrong. Leaning against the cast iron railing , she leans her head back, hoping naively that the water will make her feel better.

Pain explodes in her back forcing a scream from her lips. It rips through the night air catching the ear a red eyed young woman.

She becomes weightless.

The pain stops.

And everything just disappears…


	2. Saving Me

**Title: **The Falling Game…

**Notes: **Woo hoo! Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any mistake you may find. Feedback would be highly appreciated. Again, I would like to thank Yami Mizuna, DeathChibiNeko16 and Dr. Captain Pepper for all their help and advice. Without them this story would be nothing.

**Song Title Inspiration: **Saving Me - Nickelback

The song itself may not be a great fit but The title spoke to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto. I do own Kyo Izumi and all of the Ocs. Yami Mizuna belongs to Yami Mizuna and Hikaru Sabeji belongs to DeathChibiNeko16

"Talking"

_thinking_

**_inner voice/ demon voice_**

**Chapter Summary:** _Getting help...__  
_

* * *

**Chapter two… Saving Me...**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Someone is pounding on her door.

Sakura tries to ignore it, but it is loud and insistent. She groans. They are going to wake her neighbors at this rate. And she is so not in the mood to deal with them and their complaints. Sighing in irritation, Sakura throws her warm thick blankets back and sits up. She shivers as the cool air raises goose pimples on her barely clothed body. Her green eyes land on the glowing red lights of her digital clock.

"12:30 am"

This better be important.

Grumbling in annoyance as she stumbles through the darkness, she reaches her front door ready to tear whoever is on the other side a new one. Unlocking it, she yanks it open, very mean and slightly profane words ready to fly off her tongue.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeaks. All her anger evaporating at the sight of the youngest Uchiha. Her cheeks heat up.

Oh no! What is he doing here? I am not decent at all!

She stops her internal screaming once she notices something is off about him.

As usual his expression is passive and nonchalant, even drenched in water. But Sakura can see the worry and is that panic? in his dark eyes. Looking him over closely this time, she can see that his normally relaxed stance is stiff as well. Dread suddenly fills the young healer.

"It's Kyo." His voice is thick with heavy emotions.

That's all he needs to say to get Sakura moving. Fully awake, she rushes back into her small one bedroom apartment. Entering her room, she quickly throws on a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

In the 5.6 seconds it takes for her to get appropriate and garb all her medical supplies, a million thoughts run through the pinkettes mind.

What happened?

That really is the only question she can ask.

Things had been really quiet lately. There had been peace. There were no tref battles or old grudges that needed to be settled or rampaging half demons running around.

Things had been normal. Or as normal as it can be when your life is supernatural.

Out of all of them, why did it have to be Kyo. The most vulnerable. The most fragile.

Why was no one there to protect her?

Had they gotten to comfortable?

Thought that all their worries were gone?

The others could defend themselves. Not saying that Kyo couldn't. But… there is only some much a human can do against a creature of the night. And she is no hunter. And she is so… so breakable. Sakura was blessed with the strength that came naturally to the female healers in her family. Kyo doesn't have any of that. No super strength. No healing powers.

All she has is her strange ability to makes friends with anybody. With people who can protect her from the evil out there. Who can keep her safe.

Only once has she been gravely injured and that was because he threw herself into the middle. Because she wanted to protect her friends.

After that, they all made sure she would be kept out of harms way.

And now in their carelessness that have failed.

Medical messenger bag slung across her body, Sakura rushes back to Sasuke. After slipping into the flats she had by the door, she gives him a firm nod, telling him that she is ready. Without a word she grabs her and slings her on his damp back. Sakura doesn't mind at all. She just wants to get to Kyo as soon as possible.

"Hang on." He warns. Eyes hardening, she tightens her arms around his neck. Feeling that she is secure, Sasuke takes off into the stormy night.


	3. My Immortal

**Title: **The Falling Game…

**Notes: **Chapter Three! Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any mistake you may find. Feedback would be highly appreciated. Also, I would like to thank Yami Mizuna, DeathChibiNeko16 and Dr. Captain Pepper for all their help and advice. Without them this story would be nothing.

**Song Title Inspiration: **My Immortal- Evanescence

Listen to this while you read the chapter. It creates such a sad ambiance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto. I do own Kyo Izumi and all of the Ocs. Yami Mizuna belongs to Yami Mizuna and Hikaru Sabeji belongs to DeathChibiNeko16

"Talking"

_thinking_

**_inner voice/ demon voice_**

**Chapter Summary:** _Futile Hope...  
_

* * *

**Chapter three… My Immortal…**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The moment they step into The Toll Bells, their senses are assaulted by the coppery stench of blood, anxiety, and horribly pungent.  
Akamaru whines in discomfort. Kiba pats his head in sympathy.

"Go wait outside buddy. I don't think this smell is going to go away anytime soon.

The large white wolf whines again, but complies and trots back outside. Akamaru doesn't go far though. Knowing it will be a while before his master comes back, he makes himself comfortable on the under the black canopy. Thankfully, the raging storm has quieted to a small drizzle. Nothing the animal couldn't handle for a while.

Kiba feels bad making his buddy stay outside but he really has no other choice. The smell is driving him mad. Akamaru's nose is way more sensitive than his. He wouldn't put him through that. Besides the owners weren't too fond of the large wolf being inside of their establishment.

Looking back at his friend, Kiba smiles softly seeing him yawn and rest his head on his front paws.

Akamaru will be just fine.

Assured that his pal is safe and comfortable, Kiba moves farther into the deserted dive bar/ dance club.

He looks up and down the bar that runs along the opposite wall, then over to the stage positioned diagonally to the right. Nothing seems broken or out of place. Nothing he could see immediately anyway.

After getting the phone call from Naruto, Kiba expected more chaos. Especially after last time. Hikaru could go a bit crazy(er) **(more so than she already is)** when it came to Kyo's safety. And it had to be something really serious if she couldn't call him herself.

Kiba was never one for pessimism. He is more of a glass half full kind of guy. Dwelling on dark thoughts and brooding was not his thing. He would rather see the good in life than focus on the bad. It's probably the only reason he manages to have such a close relationship with his mother even after she scared his father away. And is why she chooses to ignore the bad twisting feeling in his gut. Sakura is here. She's an amazing healer and she already saved Kyo's life once before. There should be no problem for her to do it again.

Kyo will be okay.

She has to be…

Walking to the left, Kiba heads towards the bathrooms in the back. Immediately to the right of them is a staircase that leads to the second floor. As he ascends the stairs, Hikaru's angry voice travels loudly through the building.

"I swear to the Dark Lord Satan! If you don't let me back there, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass you'll being singing Dixie!" The green haired faye threatens.

"Yeah Teme! Let us see Kyo!" Naruto shouts, right behind her. Kiba rolls his eyes. He's surprised they managed to stay quiet for so long.

Wait a second.

Won't let them see Kyo?

What the hell?!

Rushing up the steps, Kiba bursts into the muted nightclub.

"What do you mean we can't see Kyo?!" He demands, catching the three of them by surprise.

Sasuke sighs in annoyance. "Great….the Three Amigos are all together now." He mutters.

Kiba's feral eyes narrow at him. He had never been a fan of the vampire. And not just because of the bad blood between their raceses. No. From the moment he met the younger Uchiha, he had been a pain in his ass. Always acting like he's some superior being. Kiba honestly doesn't know what Naruto and Sakura find so great about him. In his opinion, Sasuke is just an arrogant asshole.

And this small revelation does nothing to change Kiba's opinion of him.

"Sakura needs to concentrate. No one is going back there." says Sasuke, glaring at all of them.

"Then why is Yami back there?!" Hikaru exclaims pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm as much as Kyo's friend as she is!"

"Yeah! So are we!" Naruto backs her up, motioning to Kiba and himself. The youngest Uchiha takes a deep breath to reign in his anger.

"For the last time" He bites out. "She found Kyo. She was here from the beginning And she is quiet. Her presence won't disturb Sakura."

"So we're a disturbance huh?!" Kiba growls advancing on the leech. Sasuke narrows his crimson eyes in warning but Kiba keeps stepping closer until he is all up in his personal space.

"You better step out of my face dogbreath." Sasuke threatens.

"Or what bloodsucker. You gonna do something about it?" taunts Kiba.

"Guys! Are you fucking serious right now?! This is no time for a dick measuring contest!" Naruto and Hikaru exclaim in disbelief.

Kiba hears them. His rational mind is telling him to calm down. That he's just proving Sasuke right. But, dammit! That twisting nervousness in his gut is making him irrational. Kiba is man of action. Sitting stationary just isn't him. And right now, he feels he **needs** to do something.

Sasuke doesn't back down either.

" This is exactly why you can't go back. You're unstable and demanding. None of you here have the patients or **discipline **to be in that room right now. You'll just disturb Sakura. And your immaturity will cost Kyo her life."

Rage surges through his body. H can barely hear Naruto and Hikaru over the blood rushing in his ears. It takes all of Kiba's willpower to stop himself from shifting into his wolf form. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Sasuke, however. Seizing him by his shirt, Kiba pushes Sasuke harshly against the wall.

Unfortunately, his tiny show of aggression quickly backfires. In a blur of motion, before any of them can react, Sasuke has him pinned against the wall on the other side of the room. , angry fangs inches away from his face.

"Hey!" Hollers Naruto in shock. "Teme! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let him go…!" Hikaru growls, a wooden stake pressed against his back. Sasuke pays no mind to them. His crimson eyes glare into Kiba's feral ones.

"You wanna go in there?! You wanna see Kyo, unconscious, wounded and covered in blood? Barely hanging on!" He hisses. He glances at Naruto before continuing. "You both can smell it right? Not just the blood and tears and fear...but the _poison_. This situation is far more serious than last time. **Kyo. Is. Dying. **I dare you to go back there and look Sakura and Yami in the face while acting like this. And if she dies, her death will be on your hands. And I'll be coming after you."

Sasuke's harsh words hang in the air for several seconds, leaving them all speechless. The tension is so thick, it's suffocating. Kiba's bad feeling grows.

Kami-sama...please...let her be okay.

Suddenly the door leading to the back rooms opens. All of their heads turn and watch as Sakura steps out. For a brief moment they are all hopefull.

But it doesn't last long. Kiba can feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. He desperately wants to deny what he knows is true. Sakura doesn't smell of relief and happiness. Instead she smells of intense guilt and and gut wrenching grief. Hell! Even without his emotion smelling sense, he could clearly see it. Sakura's normally vibrant green eyes are dull and haunted. Her blood splattered body is slumped in dejection.

It's not just a bad feeling anymore. It's a stabbing pain.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto speaks timidly, moving closer. She looks at him.

"I-I…." She squeezes her eyes shut. "She's gone…" Her voice is barely a whisper. If they didn't have super hearing they wouldn't have heard her. Sasuke goes over to her.

"In the ink...there was a poison... I didn't know until to was late…" She stares at her stained hands. Sasuke pulls her trembling body into his chest. "She was bleeding so much. I tried to stop it...But the poison wouldn't let me close her wounds…" Sakura's voice trails off as she breaks down in sobs.

"No!" Yells Hikaru. "You're lying!" In a blaze of green fury, she storms past them and into the back. Naruto and Kiba are hot on her heals. Sasuke stays with Sakura. Holding her tightly as he tries to process the news.

Hikaru violently pushes open the door to the improve medical room. The smell is so overwhelming it gages them. Not only is there the stench of blood and poison but also...death.

Inside on a metal table lies Kyo. A white sheet covers her modesty. She is still, her cinnamon skin chalky and ashen. Red and black coats her long platinum hair, matting it to her head.

Despite her disheveled appearance, she looks to be sleeping. But the stillness of her chest and the blood that continues pool underneath her says otherwise. Much like Yami who stands still on the opposite wall just two feel away, Kiba and Naruto stay in the doorway. To shocked to move closer.

There is no way this is happening.

She can't be…

Kyo can't be…

**Dead.**

There is no sound.

**No heartbeat. No soft breathing. **

**Nothing.**

Just the quiet plip of blood as it falls from the table to the wooden floor.

Hikaru refuses to believe it. Stomping into the room, she grabs Kyo by the shoulders and begins to shake her violently.

"This isn't funny Kyo!" She yells in her face. "Wake up!"

No response. Kyo just flops limply in her hold. The fairy can feel her heart breaking. Tears pool in her golden eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. "WAKE UP!" She screams, shaking her harder. Blood splatters on her face. Kiba comes up behind her, no longer able to stand the sight of his girlfriend breaking down. He grabs her hands, prying them from the dead girls limp body. Hikaru fights him.

"NO! NO! SHE'S OKAY! SHE'S JUST PLAYING A REALLY MEAN PRANK! WAKE UP!" She cries in denial. " DAMNIT KYO WAKE UP!" The tears overflow, spilling down her pale cheeks. She collapses in Kiba's hold.

"Why…?" She sobs, staring at her best friend. "Why won't you wake up…?"

Kiba buries his face in Hikaru's messy green hair , trying to hide his tears.

As if sensing his masters torment, Akamaru howls mournfully. It carries, echoing inside all of them.


	4. Life is Beautiful

**Title: **The Falling Game…

**Notes: **Here is the next chapter for all my little followers. I know it seems a little slow now but things will be picking up in the next one. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any mistake you may find. Ans don't worry, most of your questions will be answered soon. Just be patient. Feedback would be highly appreciated. Also, I would like to thank Yami Mizuna, DeathChibiNeko16 and Dr. Captain Pepper for all their help and advice. Without them this story would be nothing.

**Song Title Inspiration: **Life is Beautiful - Sixx a.m.

Listen to this while you read the chapter. It creates such a melancholy ambiance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto. I do own Kyo Izumi and all of the Ocs. Yami Mizuna belongs to Yami Mizuna and Hikaru Sabeji belongs to DeathChibiNeko16

"Talking"

_thinking_

**_inner voice/ demon voice_**

**Chapter Summary:** _Broken Promises..._

* * *

**Chapter four… Life is Beautiful...**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The sound of ceramic crashing sounds through the empty two story house. Followed by several grunts of pain. Crouching in the middle of her kitchen, surrounded but pieces of broken plates, Amane Izumi clutches her chest in agony. She had never felt such excruciating pain before. It's like a burning that started in her solar plexus and spread to throughout the rest of her.

There is only one explanation for this unexpected occurrence.

The connection has been severed.

The successor was lost.

Kyo was gone.

Amane falls back onto her bottom, tears falling down her face, as her lightly wrinkled hands fists the fabric over her heart. A ragged sob burst from her, making her entire body quake.

No!

No, no, no ,no!

She can't be gone!

A week...she had one week left! Seven days and nothing could have harmed her. She would have been free of the fear of dying.

She can't be gone!

But as the burning pain finally begins to fade an emptiness is left in its wake. And Amane cannot deny it.

Her baby is gone.

Kyo, her sweet, loving granddaughter is...dead…

Her life cut short by an evil force.

How does she know it wasn't just some accident? Because Kyo had made powerful friends. Friends who would protect her from the everyday dangers that humans faced.

It had to be Supernatural. And something they didn't see coming. Something not even the young Hyuuga girl could have seen.

Whoever did this knew them. Maybe not personally, but enough to know that Kyo, though human and virtually useless, had been important. They had to have known how hurting her would affect those around her. That her friends would be **broken **without her.

Wine colored eyes harden in anger and determination.

They must have known her lineage as well. It would just be too much of a coincidence if they didn't.

Yes, her friends would be broken, but once they figured who hurt Kyo, all hell would break loose. It has happened once before.

They must have taken her out to stop her from gaining her inheritance…

Well...Amane sure as hell had a surprise for them. They are going to wish they never messed with the Izumi's. They may seem weak and useless, but they held a power inside them that could destroy the world and all the realms. It's a good thing they can only use the power for good.

Picking herself up, Amane ignores the mess on the floor. She'll get to it later. Right now, she had a plan to spoil.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

A week later…

From the cloudless blue sky, the spring time sun shines brightly down on Konohagakure. Bathing the bustling city with its warmth. The birds sing their morning song, dancing thru the air marrily. A strong breeze blows, allowing loose leaves and petals to take flight and decorate the ground in natural confetti.

All in all, it is a wonderful day.

A day Kyo would love.

She'd plan a nice picnic for all the ones who could go out in the daylight. Everyone would gather in the Council gardens and joke and laugh and play, while enjoying Kyo's home cooking and store bought goodies. Akamaru would chase butterflies along with Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi. Hikaru and Choji would have an eating contest that would always end in a draw. Kiba and Naruto would argue and westle. Kyo would pull Yami and Shino from the shadows, forcing them to participate.

Tears run down Naruto's whiskered cheeks. There would be no more picnics. No more home cooking. No more spontaneous friendly gatherings… Nothing.

Staring at the picture of Kyo, her wild, wavy platinum hair framing her smiling face, it takes all his willpower to hold back a sob. He'll never see that face again. Never see her violet eyes shine with happiness and laughter. Never hear her sing again. Never hear her scold him about keeping his apartment clean. Never feel her warm comforting hugs.

His best friend is gone. And she is never coming back. Whoever did this...he is going to find them and make them pay.

The Burial Service was over and now everyone is gathered in the main hall of the Council for Kyo's memorial service. Amane, Kyo's grandmother, had done an amazing job. Everything...just _breathed_ Kyo. From the flowers, tiger lilies and sunflowers; to the color scheme, mint, white and purple; and even the music, a playlist of soft rock, instrumental, and metal ballads. There's even little dragon fly decorations (he would never understand her fascination with the little insects) placed strategically around. It made the somber occasion...happier. Most people would frown at the unusualness, but nothing about Kyo was normal. So why should her funeral service be?

It felt more like a welcome home party, than a memorial.

Actually, it's almost an exact replica of the party they threw after she recovered for her near fatal wounds after rogue vampires attack. That time Sakura had been able to stabilize her, keeping her alive until they could get Kyo to the hospital. And when she was all better, they celebrated.

And, thinking back on it, Naruto remembered even though she had smiled and partied along with them, Kyo had looked...sad. Depressed even.

Why?

Because she knew. She knew that one day, they would all be here. That no matter how hard they tried to keep her safe, no matter how many times they saved her, one day she wouldn't make it. Whether by an evil force, natural causes or by old age, she would one day die.

They knew that. But refused to entertain it. Because no one could stand the thought of losing her.

But look at them now. Ino, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji stand not to far away reminiscing about the good times with Kyo, trying to keep a strong face. They try to act normal, but the usual passion is gone. Lee, his large eyes red and puffy from crying, stands quietly beside Shino and Hinata watching the memorial slideshow that plays on the TV. She makes a comment here and there but Lee doesn't have the energy to answer back. It's as if his fire has died completely.

Will they ever be the same again?

"Naruto." A soft voice calls. Wiping his tears away he turns to looks at the person.

"Amane obaa-Chan." He says looking at the shorter older woman.

Amane looks just like the older version of Kyo. Same long platinum white hair (though instead of being wild and free, her's is in a neat braided bun) rich caramel skin with a light dusting of barely noticeable freckles across her nose and cheeks (Amane's has a few wrinkles here and there, mostly around her eyes and mouth) and the same twinkling mirth in her eyes.

Strange. She doesn't looks like her granddaughter just died.

She smiles up at him, that same glimmer of mirth in her wine colored eyes.

"Don't cry son. Kyo may not be here but that doesn't mean she's gone forever." She says, patting his shoulder lightly.

What the heck does that mean?! Naruto isn't sure if Amane obaa-chan is in the same kind of extreme denial Hikaru is in or if she finally has dementia. Whatever it is he knows better than to ask. Crazy or not, the old lady would still clock him good. So he just nods. Agreeing is always the best policy.

"Yeah. I know. I can't help it though. She was one of my best friend." He smiles sadly. Amane squeezes his shoulder.

"And she always will be."

Not knowing what to say, an awkward silence falls between. Naruto starts to feel a little uncomfortable, something he has never felt around the older woman. But something is...off about her.

"Have you seen Yami?" She asks suddenly. Frowning, Naruto looks around. There is no black clad vampiress to be seen.

"Actually...no. I went to get her this morning but she didn't answer, so i just slipped the funeral information under her door. I figured she was taking Kyo's … _passing _really hard." The word passing felt weird on his tongue, but he just couldn't bring himself to say "death" or "dying". Amane hums in understanding.

"Kiba told me that Hikaru wasn't doing so good either." Naruto rubs the back of his head remembering the time he went to visit them.

Hikaru (who cannot cook whatsoever) was in the mess that was their kitchen mixing what he hoped was brownie batter. Kiba tried to get her out of the kitchen but she wouldn't leave. She kept insisting that Kyo would be over soon and would teach her how to bake… It had been really sad.

So Naruto isn't surprised that they didn't make it. With the day as perfect as it is, she would need Kiba to stop her from doing anything drastic. Naruto knew they were close but didn't know the loss would affect her like this.

It's funny, really. You never know how much someone means to you till they're gone.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Yami looks around the empty studio apartment. It had been cleaned out days ago, leaving nothing but barren space and monotone earth colors. It's as if Kyo Izumi never lived here. The only sign that something had happened in this room, is the bathroom, where the door has yet to be replaced.

She had no real reason to be here. Just tying up loose ends. Because, just like this apartment, Yami had nothing of value without Kyo here.

Despite what most think, she had been there for Kyo's funeral. She had been in the back… in the way, way, _way _back, so far that no one could see or sense her. Yami couldn't bring herself to move closer.

But,she had been there for the whole thing. For every tear filled speech. For the lowering of the coffin. And for every fist full of dirt and flower that had been laid on top. She had been there when they finally buried her and long after they left.

And instead of feeling sadness and sorrow. Instead of shedding needless tears.

Yami felt nothing but cold rage.

At Kyo. At her supposed friends. At the soulless fucks that had taken her life. And at herself.

Kyo had promised. She said she would be there for her always. That she wouldn't die.

It had been a stupid promise. One that, initially, she didn't believe. Kyo was human. Mortal. A simple bug bite could kill her. And as clumsy as the girl was, Yami really had no idea how she had endure living with supernaturals for so long. But after she survived being severely beaten and even impaled, a small part of her began to believe.

She can remember it as if it were yesterday. Kyo, bandaged from head to toe, smiling happily in her hospital bed, reassuring them all.

"Hey, don't look so blue guys. I'm immortal. Something small like this could never kill me."

It was irrational and idiotic, but Yami had seen the damage. Even with Sakura's help, her injuries had been so severe that it truly had been a miracle that she lived. Kyo said it had been her strong will that kept her alive. And against her better judgment, Yami believed. She allowed herself to get attached to the little mortal with a big heart, and trust that as long as Kyo was protected, she could really overcome anything. For the first time and decades, Yami put her faith in something.

But it was all lies.

Where did that "strong will" get her now? A bed six feet under.

It isn't Kyo's fault she couldn't keep her promise. No. Someone forced her to break it. Someone attacked her and stole her precious life.

And she hadn't been there to protect her. To save her.

If she had been faster. Had shown up sooner…

Kyo would still be alive.

Granted, Yami made it in time to ensure that Kyo didn't become a pavement pancake. But that is only a small consolation. She's still dead and the people who did are still walking around unpunished.

But not for long…

Unlike the others, Yami refuses to let sadness distract her. While everyone is at the memorial service, Yami is working. Finding clues. Because she is going to find out who killed Kyo. And she is going to make them pay in spades.


	5. Bring me to Life

**Title: **The Falling Game…

**Notes: ** Hello my lovely readers. I know it has been a while but I am back with another installment. Things are finally picking up. I should have the next few chapters up in the next few days. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any mistake you may find. Feedback would be highly appreciated. Also, I would like to thank Yami Mizuna, DeathChibiNeko16 and Dr. Captain Pepper for all their help and advice. Without them this story would be nothing.

**Song Title Inspiration: **Bring Me to Life- Evanescence

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto. I do own Kyo Izumi and all of the Ocs. Yami Mizuna belongs to Yami Mizuna and Hikaru Sabeji belongs to DeathChibiNeko16

"Talking"

_thinking_

**_inner voice/ demon voice_**

**Chapter Summary:** _Just a Dream...?_

* * *

**Chapter five…Bring Me to Life...**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kyo's eyes pop open. She lies, cuddled deep in the comfort of her queen size bed, her heart pounding so hard she fears it will burst from her chest. Even though the room is cool and she is barely covered by her blankets, her body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

That dream… She can't remember much...just the sensation of falling.

And it's strange, for as long as she can remember, she has always been able to recall her dreams.

Well, no sense dwelling on it. It is a new day. She can see the rays of sunlight peeking through the floor length blinds of her balcony doors. Grabbing her cell phone, Kyo checks the time.

8:15 am

She definitely needs to get up. She had promised Kakuzu she would be at the Toll Bells by 10 to help with inventory. Then she had to go to Hikaru's to give her another cooking lesson. Poor girl is absolutely helpless in the kitchen. She must really love Kiba to go through all the trouble. At least her relationship was stable, unlike _whatever _Yami and Itachi have going on. Speaking of which, Kyo also had to hang out with the vampiress later also. And today was also her weekly visit to her grandmother's. Then there were whatever shenanigans Naruto dragged her into. Really, Kyo has a busy day ahead of her. But, it's nothing new. With her lively friends, everyday is a busy day. It is truly rare when she has a day to herself.

Extracting herself for the warm cloud she calls a bed, Kyo yawns and stretches, ready to start the day.

There is a knock at her door.

Scratching at the birds nest that is her hair, Kyo frowns in confusion. Who could it be? No one usually visits her this early in the morning. None of her friends, save a few individuals, even woke up this early. Except for that one time Hikaru and Naruto (somehow persuading Yami to get involved too) thought it would be a good idea to fake kidnap her on her 19 birthday. It had not been amusing. Not at all.

The person knocks again.

Sighing, Kyo pushes herself to her feet.

"Coming. I'm coming." She grumbles, bare feet padding across the cold hardwood floor.

"O-obaa-chan?!" She blinks in surprise, seeing her grandmother on the other side.

"We don't have a lot of time." Amane says, pushing past the dumbfounded girl.

"W-wha?!"

Standing in the middle of Kyo's "living room", Amane turns and faces her granddaughter, a stern look in her burgundy eyes.

"Listen young lady. Your life is about to get way more complicated than it already is. You have been giving a great responsibility and all of your friends will be in danger. This time the enemies will be after **you **and they will stop at nothing to have you. Luckily you now have to power to protect them. When you wake up, I will explain in more detail. But you have to wake up. **Now**."

"Wha..? What? What are you talking about obaa-chan? Danger? Power? Responsibility? Waking up? I _am_awake."

Amane shakes her head sadly. Kyo doesn't know she's dead, which is why everything looks like it does. She just thinks she's been sleeping. That everything had just been a bad dream. Amane wanted her to keep believing that, but they didn't have time. She had spent so many years sheltering the poor girl and look where it got her: stuck in purgatory, in a fake world her subconscious had made to deal with the trauma of dying in such a savage way. But they don't have time for her to ease her in. No, their enemies are beating down their doors and Kyo needs to be a prepared as possible in a _very _short time. Stepping towards her, Amane cups Kyo's face gently.

"I'm sorry, I can only tell you so much right now. Don't worry. I'll be there when you when you wake up and I'll make everything clear."

Kyo stares at her, completely and utterly confused.

Wake up… But… I am awake…? Suddenly, there is a great pain in her chest. Falling to her knees, she clutches at her chest gasping in pain.

"I'll only hurt for a little while…" She looks up at her grandmother, only she is gone.

What...is happening?

Tears fill her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as the intense pain increases. As she crumbles, falling into the fetal position, the world around her around melts away.

Wha…?

WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

Kyo is plunges into darkness, free falling into an abyss. She screams and screams as pain and absolute terror rip through her.


	6. Fully Alive

**Title: **The Falling Game…

**Notes: ** Finally! Chapter six is finally done! God! It was like dealing with an irritable baby, you don't know what it wants and it just will not cooperate. But with the help of friends, determination and pure stubbornness I dished it out. some part might seem slow or forced and I apologize for that. And sorry for any mistake you may find. I wanted to post this as soon as would be highly appreciated. Let me know If I made Kankuro too much of a dick. Tell me what you think of Temari and Gaara. What do you think happened to Kyo's Grandmother? Let me know. Also, I would like to thank Yami Mizuna, DeathChibiNeko16 and Dr. Captain Pepper for all their help and advice. Without them this story would be nothing.

**Song Title Inspiration: **Fully Alive - Flyleaf

I thought this song fit one, because of Kyo's personality (pre- death) and two, because of the last chapter and what will take place in this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto. I do own Kyo Izumi and all of the Ocs. Yami Mizuna belongs to Yami Mizuna and Hikaru Sabeji belongs to DeathChibiNeko16

"Talking"

_thinking_

**_inner voice/ demon voice_**

**Chapter Summary:** T_he resurrection...  
_

* * *

**Chapter six… Fully Alive…**

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

The magnificent red sun shines it's eternal light down on the kingdom of Suna. There is little to no wind on this day, making it incredibly hot but also peaceful. Because of this the kingdom is abuzz with activity. The markets overflow with citizens; some rushing to stock up on essentials before the next sandstorm while others are just enjoying the outdoors. The chorus of happy/laughing children echos as they run free, excited to finally be let out.

On the roof of the tallest building in the center of the kingdom, stand four people. The King himself and his three children. They stand in front of a small circular platform.

It is that time again. The annual visit to the Human Realm. To sit and converse about useless topics with the stiff council elders. To quietly accept the backhanded compliments and outright insults. To hide who they truly are and put on a facade. All with the purpose of strengthening their alliance. It is the most tedious and agonizing thing Gaara has ever had to sit through. And he's been alive for almost two centuries!

The only saving grace is the friends he and his siblings have made on their many, many trips there. If it was not for them (and their father's insistence to play nice) they would have completely sabotaged all chances of an alliance.

To be truthful, they are the only reason that the red headed prince is excited about this whole thing.

...Though there is something nagging him. Gaara isn't quite sure what it is.

"I'm sure I don't need to give you three the same speech again, but I will anyway. Play nice. Whatever they say brush it off, take care of your aggression when you get back." Says the Kings.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah." Kankuro mummers, scratching his head through his black cat ear hood. As he goes to hand Temari the key, ignoring his middle son, he suddenly remembers.

"Oh! Temari. You three can stay an extra week like you requested." The blondes teal eyes widen, momentarily shocked.

Gaara looks at her in confusion while Kankuro openly questions her.

"What the hell?! It's already bad enough having to meet with those old annoying fucks for three days! You want to do it for another week.?!" Temari rolled her eyes.

"We aren't going to be meeting with them the entire time NigNog. Think of it as a vacation."

"We can have vacations in other places!" He insists.

"Oh shut up!"

Gaara sighs and rolls his eyes. He didn't want to be in the human realm either but for once he could see the bright side. He wouldn't exactly say he missed his human companions, but he did enjoy their company and he knew once the meeting ceased he would find the extra time there... fun.

Now, if only these two would stop fighting.

The King just watches as his children bicker, slightly amused. But they were going to be late.

"Discuss this on the other side." He says interrupting them. Both immediately stop.

"Sorry sir." They apologize in unison.

Nodding, he hands Temari the portal key, a circular stone that looked like a mix between opal and moonstone with a star shaped hole in the center.

The three of them move to stand on the platform. Crouching down, Temari placed the key on the star shaped protrusion. Coming together like two opposing magnets the stone clicks into place. Instantly the three siblings are engulfed in light.

All too soon they stand on an identical platform in the Councils main garden. There to greet them are Naruto and Shikamaru. Gaara knows something is off the moment he lays eyes on the blond werefox.

"What's wrong?" He asks, cutting right to the chase.

Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck and looks at the sky.

"Oh geez this is gonna be a drag…."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Scattered clouds cover the sky blocking the moon and stars. Humidity is thick in the air, like a suffocating blanket. The chances of rain are very high.

Gaara walks through Konoha Cemetery paying his respects to the dead. More specifically, a certain platinum haired human.

Placed in the ground, surrounded by other members of her family is a beautifully decorated tombstone. He stands a few feet away. Just staring at the modest sized grave marker. Even from his place in the darkness, he can see the epitaph perfectly. Cradled in the wings of an angel it reads:

**Kyoko Izumi**

**April 11, 1994 - April 5, 2015**

**Beloved Granddaughter**

**Amazing Friend**

**Brave, Kind, Caring and Forever Missed**

In the short time he had known her, Gaara's opinion of the dark skinned girl was that she was a weirdo. She was loud, eccentric, childish and just a bit awkward. And even though she appeared innocent and sweet (which she was) she had the mouth of a sailor (**probably from hanging out with the werewolf and his green haired girlfriend too much.**)

But despite all of that, Kyo was one of the few people that accepted him. Sure, the others tolerated him and there were some that were friendly. Still, he is a demon and weather they want to admit it or not, they fear him. No matter of kindness will wash away the impact of his first impression. But even after the festival incident that resulted in her injury, Kyo treated him like he was just a normal person. Not a monster.

Garra could truly say that only Naruto and Kyo were his friends.

She wasn't on the council, so they didn't get to see each other often, but when they did meet, her eyes would light up and her smile would be so bright and she would hug him without hesitation. She did the same for his older siblings of course, but he was always the first to receive her friendly affections. And she did so without fear that he would become violent or that his sand would perceive her as threat and attack (though she wasn't much of a threat even when angry.) To be honest, it freaked him out at first. Not just because she touched him and became excited by his presence. But because even after he hurt her, she didn't fear him. She was never apprehensive. Never walked on eggshells around him.

She considered him as a friend.

And she would never know how grateful he was for that.

Now standing beside the tombstone, he places his hand on top. Looking at the engraving again, something suddenly strikes him.

_It's the 12th…_

Gathering some sand into the palm of his hand, he manipulates it forming it into the shape he wants: A rose. When it is to his liking, Gaara makes a fist hardening it, then, he places it on the flattop of the tombstone.

"Happy Birthday Kyo. Sorry I was late." He says. Giving the stone a small pat, he starts to walk away. Suddenly, a sound on the wind catches his ear. Stopping, with narrowed eyes and a slightly slanted head, he listens closely. It isn't just a random sound . No it's constant. Repeating. It's muffled, but it's close. Kind of long and drawn out...with a thumping…

Is that...screaming? It makes no sense but it is the only explanation. He looks around trying to find the source. His eyes land on Kyo's grave and they widen in disbelief.

_No…_

He leans closer to the ground and much to his disbelief the screams are coming from the grave.

_That doesn't make sense...how can she be screaming when she's...dead..?_

Gaara doesn't give his next actions much though. He had to know the truth. If she's a ghoul, then he'll take care of it and let Kyo rest in peace. But if not…

Stepping back, he manipulates his sand once again, making the sand hard and sturdy, he fashions them into spears and thrusts them deep into the ground. The tendrils work, softening the compacted dirt and converts it to sand. It is not the fastest process in the world. Kyo continues to scream and pound on her casket. Clenching his jaw, he concentrates harder, forcing the sand to work faster.

He starts to panic as her screams start to diminish.

_How long can a human survive in a coffin?!_

After several agonizing minutes, six feet of hard packed dirt is now soft malleable sand. Wit a wave of his hand, Gaara conjures it into the mini gourd clipped on his belt loop.

Kyo's weathered coffin lies at the bottom of the hole. Her screams and struggles can be heard perfectly clear now. With a sand spear ready to strike, just is case, he jumps down. Grabbing the upper lid, Gaara rips it open like it's nothing.

There she is.

Alive.

And not "a living corpse" alive.

Completely human alive.

Completely human and hysterical.

With the stench of death clinging to her, the fully alive girl thrashes in the confines of her casket crying. Tears stream down from her traumatized eyes. She is so lost, she doesn't even realize she's free.

Gaara doesn't know what to do but he has to do something. There isn't six feet of dirt covering her anymore. Her hysterics are bound to attract attention. So he does the only thing he can.

He knocks her out.

Bypassing her flailing arms, Gaara simply pinches a pressure point in her neck. Immediately, the girl slumps back into the silk lining, out cold.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What. The. Hell. Gaara!"

After knocking Kyo out, he picked her up and teleported back to the house the Council had put them up in for the time being.

Now he sits in the living room with his siblings, trying to figure out what to do.

Let's just say they aren't taking the news all that well.

The redhead just stares at his irate sister, not really knowing what to say. It's not everyday he brings and unconscious girl (who is supposed to be dead) home.

"You dug her up?!"

"She was alive. She was screaming and crying. I couldn't just leave her there." Says Gaara.

"Well then why did you bring her back here?" She asks. He shrugs.

"As much as I'm certain that Kyo is Kyo, I'm not sure the others will believe. "

"He has a point." Kankuro chimes in, coming from the kitchen. "She died less than a week ago. They'd probably be pretty pissed if Gaara pranced around holding her passed out body. They already don't like us, that's just asking to be chased by angry villagers with torches and pitch forks."

"So you believe him?" Says Temari looking at him.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying I understand Gaara's thought process. Though I would have just left her there. Not taking any chances." Temari glares at him.

Before Gaara can say something, a loud scream interrupts them.

Gaara jumps up from his position on the sofa and dashes to his bedroom where he placed Kyo. With the other two close on his heels, he throws open the door and flips the light switch. Kyo sits, curled in a corner, crying. The three siblings stand in the doorway staring in confusion. Once again, she is frantic, writhing around trying to make herself as small as possible.

"We need to calm her down." Temari says. "She's gonna hurt herself and we might attract the attention of a council member." Two pairs of eyes bore into her. Glancing at her two younger brothers, she sees them staring intently at her.

"Damnit. You own me Gaara." She grumbles.

_Stupid boys bringing girls home and not taking responsibility. Making me deal with undead (possibly dangerous deadly) girl. _Kneeling in front of the panicked girl, Temari reaches out a tentative hand. She's not scared. She's a demon for fucks sake, one of the worlds deadliest predators, It's the reason the council is apprehensive about her and her siblings. But ghouls are hella annoying to take care of and the clean up is a bitch.

Kyo, flinches back, whimpering. Hesitant, she peeks up at the blonde. Blinking several times, recognition hit her.

"T-T-Temari?" She stutters, unsure. Temari gives a small smile and places a hand on her head. Kyo smiles back even as more tears fall.

"Sooooo...why do you think she was screaming?" Kankuro asks Gaara. He's quiet for a moment, wondering the same thing.

"...The dark. She thought she was in her coffin again…" he says, eyes wide. He couldn't imagine the horror she felt. And he felt bad for not realizing that being in a pitch black room would make her relive that traumatizing experience.

"Damn. That's pretty deep." Says Kankuro.

"Come on. You need a shower." He hears Temari say. She helps Kyo stand on her shaky legs. As they move towards the door, Temari narrows her eyes at the two of them.

"Go make yourselves useful of something." She says. Without word they move back towards the living room, giving them space.

Twenty minutes later, Kyo sits in a plush chair, arms wrapped around her legs. No longer wearing the white and lilac dress she had been buried in, she is fresh and clean, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts Temari loaned her.

Much to Gaara's annoyance, she is stuck in an unwanted staring contest with Kankuro. The middle demon sits on the coffee table, quietly eating an apple, looking intently into her violet eyes.

Apparently he still hasn't accepted the fact that this really is Kyo. Alive and well and completely human.

"How do I know you're really Kyo?" He asks.

"Seriously?! Just leave her alone NigNog. It's Kyo. Why is that so hard to accept?" Temari yells. Kankuro just waves his hand at her, but he doesn't take his eyes off Kyo's.

"Kankuro." Gaara warns.

The burnett rolls his eyes.

"Just because you two have accepted her doesn't mean I have. She's not a vampire or any other supernatural creature we know of. So unless she is Jesus Christ himself, there is no reasonable explanation as to why this **human** girl has come back from death." Kyo's already dull eyes lose a bit more light, which angers the red head.

"Now prove that you're not some shifter or something." Demands Kankuro. Kyo makes a little face and Gaara can practically see the light bulb go off in head. With a little more light in her eyes, she leans close to Kankuro, placing her lips near his ear. She whispers something that makes him go stiff and his eyes widen.

"Do you believe me now?" She asks looking at him. Kankuro nods dumbly for a moment before getting up and going to the kitchen to throw what's left of his apple away.

Temari and Gaara look on in confusion.

"What did you tell him?" Asks Temari. More light comes back to her eyes as a small smile graces her face.

"Just a little reminder."

Gaara looks between his brother and his friend, a non-existent eyebrow raised.

Kyo resumes her previous position, curled up on the comfy cushions. Jade eyes finally settle on her. Now that she is coherent and non hysterical, he can finally ask the question that has been bugging him all evening.

"Kyo." She turns her head towards him, giving him her full attention . "Do you have any idea why you're...alive?" She stares silently at him for moment.

"I...I didn't even know I had...died. It was like a dream really...To answer your question I don't - OH MY GOD!" Kyo suddenly shouts shouts catching hem off guard.

"What?!"

What's Wrong?!"

"Oh my God! What is it **now**?!" Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro ask in unison.

Really now. How many more of the outbursts is she goin to have. It is getting old.

In usual Kyo fashion, she scrambles clumsily from the large recliner and stumbles towards the front door.

"I need to go! I-I need yo go right now!" She repeats over and over. Just as she is about to reach the door, a wall of sand blocks her path. She manages to stop just in time to stop herself from running face first into it.

"Calm down." Gaara's voice is firm and demanding. She turns to him her violet eyes wild with desperation.

"Something is wrong. I need to go. She said she would be there when I woke up. But she wasn't. Something must have happened to her."

"Of course something else is wrong. Not only do we have to deal with undead girl we have to find this mysterious "she" person. It is too late for 't we just knock her out again and deal with her in the morning." Kankuro grumbles under his breath. His only answer is an elbow to the gut delivered by his lovely older sister.

"But seriously, you need to calm down. We want to help…"

"I would rather not…" His negative response is once again granted by a violent gesture, this time a stomp to the foot. While he curses under his breath Temari continues talking with Kyo.

"As I was saying we want to help but you gotta slow down. Okay?" Kyo nods but Gaara can tell that she still is on the verge of panic, so he places a hand on her shoulder in what is hopefully a comforting gesture. She looks up at him with her big eyes and something twists uncomfortable inside his gut.

What the hell is that?

Before he can investigate this odd feeling a she speaks.

"It's my obaa-chan." She whispers. " She said she would be there when I "woke up"...I think she's in trouble. I need to go home."

"Alright. Let's go."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Trouble is right.

All four know something isn't right the moment they land in front of the quaint two story house. All the lights downstairs are on, which would make you think that someone is home.

But that is not the case.

Even from behind the gate they can see that the front door is slightly ajar.

Kyo takes off before any of them can stop her.

For someone who has just risen from the dead (and from his understanding is not athletic whatsoever) she sure is fast.

Luckily (or unfortunately) for Kyo the gate is unlocked. She pushes the heavy metal doors open and flies to the front door. Gaara thinks she just going to sail right through, which in his opinion is bad. What if the assailant (s) are still in the house? Kyo throws open the door, but thankfully she comes to a halt. But he can tell it isn't because she's waiting for them. Moving up, he sees the destruction inside.

Though it doesn't look like a tornado ran through the house, it does look like an intense struggle took place.

Even with all the destruction, the modern interior is obvious. In front to the right are stairs that lead to the second floor. On the left, is an open area that serves as the living and dining room. And directly behind that, slightly separated by a wall is the kitchen.

From their place in the doorway, they can see turned over and devastated furniture, broken lamps and pictures, glass scattered all over the hardwood floors, and scratches in the baby blue walls. The sofa littered in slash marks, with it's stuffing covering the floor around it. The coffee table is lies in two halfs.

"Well….she wasn't exaggerating…" Whispers Kankuro, earning menacing glares from both his siblings. "What we were all thinking it."

"You really need to stop talking." Temari hisses, completely fed up with the smart ased remarks.

_Is he being purposefully instinctive or is he truly an idiot…._ Gaara wonders. He doesn't know.

"Make yourself useful and keep watch. Outside." Gaara orders, also sick of the puppet masters antics. He opens his mouth as if he's about to protest but the glare Gaara gives him stops him short.

"Yeah. Whatever. Fine." He grumbles, stepping back, slightly fearful. Just because Gaara doesn't go on random killing sprees anymore doesn't mean he's adversed to picking the habit back up.

While the siblings were locked in there little argument, Kyo has ventured further into the house. With tears in her eyes, she stops near a fallen chest of drawings. Glass squeaks and crunches under her weight as she kneels down near it. With a trembling hand, she reaches out and picks up a picture. Turning it over, she looks at the image in the frame. Of her and her Baa-chan smiling happily as if there is nothing to fear in this world. Quietly, Kyo rights the chest and places the picture back in place.

Moving deeper in to her violated childhood home, she tries to fix as much as she can. Gaara and Temari follow, helping as well as looking for clues.

They all know that the old woman had been taken and that she had put up one hell of a fight. From what Gaara could sense, there had been several people in the house, but only one was distinctly human.

"Gaara." Temari calls softly as to not draw Kyo's attention. Moving over to where she is, near the kitchen, he looks at what she is pointing at: A large shard of glass covered in blood. It is a mix of human blood and something foreign. Dread instantly fills him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asks Temari. Gaara nods.

"I hope we're wrong though…" Looking at all the evidence, the possibility that Kyo's grandmother is dead is very likely.

Please let it be wrong.

Kyo already looks like a fragile little bird. This news, if true, will break her.


End file.
